


Pride and Privileges

by BleuWaters



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Hijikata Toushirou or Toshiro x reader. Just a lil snippet of a story that I posted on Devaintart and completely forgot to post here.





	Pride and Privileges

“Kiss before I go?”

You smile and oblige willingly, pressing your wine red lips to Hijikata’s jaw, your hand cupping behind his neck. When you pull back, a trace of a smile ghosts over his mouth.

“See you tomorrow,” he says softly.

He enjoys going into work with a smudge of your lipstick on his face. He stops by before every shift to get a kiss. He'll wait patiently for you to put some lipstick on, even. The guys at the Shinsengumi know very well that the two of you lead a healthy, moral relationship, but they also know that his pride is easily stoked when the red or pink imprint is pointed out.

Hijikata is proud that you love him, and takes every comment on the color as a personal compliment.

However, he's more proud to love you. In fact, one day with a very faint pink tint smeared over his upper lip, Okita remarks on the horrors you must go through, being with Hijikata, then in how stifling a relationship must be.

“Nah,” says the vice-chief, wiping the vintage pink lipstick from his mouth with a tissue, “It's a privilege to love her.”


End file.
